A conventional motorized toy, for various reasons, has been limited to be solely played on ground or on horizontal plane on account of the gravity. Pleasure of playing has been highly impeded due to this limitation unless the hindrance is resolved. This problem is met by several other toy inventions, i.e., toy glider launched by a catapult, scaled-model of helicopter/propeller plane powered by diesel engine. Nevertheless, control of the above-mentioned items requires skill which is not of children's faculty and it is not environmentally acceptable to be played inside a house.